Icehail Flash
Icehail Flash is an OC Pegasus/Ponysona created by the internet user "Panthean," (goes by Nightmare Flash and Icehail Flash on ponychan and other pony related sites). He can primarily be seen posting in /oat/ on ponychan. Formely being a self proclaimed Mary Sue, Icehail Flash is no longer overpowered or overfavored due to a recent revamp of the character. Development History Version 1.0 Originally, Icehail Flash was just a recolored version of Nightmare Flash. Much like her fiery maned counterpart, Icehail was very much a creator proclaimed Mary Sue, intended just for kicks. For almost the entirety of her existence under her original version, her powers were never defined, as she made very few appearances. Unlike Nightmare Flash, Icehail was made just for shipping after her creator felt oddly left out and not wanting to participate in the first Ferris Wheel action. Though the original version never fulfilled its purpose, it has echoed in her personality in all later versions. Not nearly as thought out as Nightmare Flash (which is to say, not thought out at all), the original Icehail Flash had absolutely no background story whatsoever. Version 2.0 Icehail Flash.png|Icehail Flash V2.0 Icehail Flash(combedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.1 B Icehail Flash(uncombedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.1 A IFBeggingeyes(alt).png|Icehail Flash (Begging eyes) IFClose.png|Icehail Flash (Close up) IFIntenseEyesMagic(alt).png|Icehail Flash (Magic) After creating a reworked version of Nightmare Flash, her creator aimed to create a new model for Icehail. This newer version, just like Nightmare, was toned down to the point of no longer being a Sue. While Nightmare Flash became a pegasus, Icehail became an ordinary unicorn, retaining magical abilities which came to match up to her name. Also much unlike her former self, Icehail was now no longer simply a recolored version of Nightmare, but instead retained her own design. While the body itself remains the same between the two, the styling of the mane and tail are entirely different; not to mention Nightmare has wings, and Icehail has a horn. Powers Icehail Flash's magical abilities were decided on just before she was remodeled for version 2.0. She had the ability to create, manipulate, and control ice. While at first her powers began to live up to her original Mary Sue character, they soon clearly thinned out and what should could and could not do became more defined. With her abilities, she could freeze body parts and moderately sized objectsm but not anything much larger; she could create small sheets of ice to use as rather fragile weapons and shields to block projectile attacks; and perhaps her most powerful move is a defensive one in which she traps herself in a shell of ice as a last measure of self defense. While moderately more powerful in /oat/'s micro rp's, she was intended to be a realistic, useable character in more serious rp's, and would remain less powerful in such roleplays. Version 2.1 The first 2.0 model of Icehail depicted two very different hairstyles. Her mane was disheveled, while her tail was nicely combed. After this flaw was pointed out, two different looks became a consistant feature. Alternate versions were made with both a disheveled tail, and a neatly combed mane; both of which were kept and still considered the same character. Icehail Flash 2.2 (Current) Icehail Flash 2.2(combedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 B Icehail Flash V2.2(uncombedmanetail).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 A IF Buck.png|Icehail Flash (Bucking) IFBeggingeyes.png|Icehail Flash (Begging eyes) IFClose(alt).png|Icehail Flash (Close up) IFIntenseEyes Magic.png|Icehail Flash (Magic) Icehail Flash Sparkle.png|Icehail Flash V2.2 B (Sparkling) After consideration of various pnychan users' advice, her creator chose to try out a new color scheme, and stuck with it. Since then, Icehail has been a white unicorn instead of dark gray/near black. Personality Icehail Flash's personality is considered by her creator "the other half" of his own personality. This is primarily reflected in her ice powers; her creator played ice hockey through high school, and still ice skates regularly. Another major aspect of similarity is the fact that her creator used to partake in furry roleplays, playing cross-gender; the fact that Icehail Flash, as a female, is much like her creator's personailty is no coincidence. Originally made entirely for shipping, Icehail Flash still remains the designated shipping OC of her creator; often seen acting flirty, suggestive, or even stalking other OC's on /oat/, though most of which has just been for short, somewhat comical /oat/ rp's. Reflecting such an attitude, her cutie mark appears as a frozen heart. Relationships Shipping IFBedroomEyes Sparkle(combedmane)(alt).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 B (Sparkling with bedroom eyes) IFBedroomEyes(combedmane).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 B (Bedroom eyes) IFBedroomEyes(alt).png|Icehail Flash V2.2 A (Bedroom eyes) As said alread, Icehail was literally made for shipping. Her creator has absolutely no problem shipping her with just about anypony that walks through the door; though Icehail has set her sights on tormenting Ember Storm after he remained being a colt in a thread where all users were supposed to act as fillies known as the Filly Thread. While no particular style of shipping has been set in stone, Icehail has been known to touch a little bit darker of a tone and has included such topics as rape. Other *Nightmare Flash: Close relative/alter ego *Ember Storm: Friend (/oat/) *Epic Mount: Friend (/oat/) *Angel Wings: Friend (/oat/) *Death Wings: Friend (/oat/) *Silver "Ashie" Ash: Friend, Rape Victim (/oat/) *+ more unlisted Roleplaying History /oat/ Micro RP's These rp's have no bearing on the serious roleplaying storylines. *Tormented Ember Storm for remaining a colt in a Fillies thread, forever painting a huge target for Icehail on his back *Raped Silver "Ashie" Ash: due to ponychan rules, no details are certain; but it definitely happened *A few harmless exchanging of eyes between Icehail and Wingsy *Apparently, Silver "Ashie" Ash claims she tastes like bubble gum. Serious RP's *None yet! Fun Facts *With the exception of the "bucking" picture and the eyes in each of the "bedroom eyes" pictures, all of the images were modeled after an image of Rainbow Dash, Icehail's creator's favorite main cast pony from the show. *The quote in the info. box comes from Dream Theater's song, "Octavarium," (part IV: Intervals). Category:Unicorn Category:Female Category:Bronie